Intruso Molesto
by Onny-Chan
Summary: un intruso en la habitación del pelinaranja, hay bueno no soy buena para los sumary! pero es ichiruki y ojala les guste


_**Hola gente! T_T lamentablemente la gente es mala y no me deja reviews, solo algunas a las cuales se, os agradezco de corazón.**_

_**Esta vez vine con un fic que se ocurrió hace unos días cuando mi hermana intentaba matar una mosca con un póster de quien sabe que, y me ¿si son tan molestas, podré hacer un ichiruki con una? Y pues vean si lo logre. Y ademas en este mismo memento deje de hacer una fresa de origami por subrilo SI! ME RECORDO A FRESITA-KUN!**_

_**Bueno sin mas retrasos aquí esta el fic, aa y ya se bleach no me pertenese es del gran señor tite kubo.**_

Ella pensaba que eran los insectos mas asquerosos que pueden existir, las detestaba, NO las odiaba, eran realmente molestas, era horrible volver a pensar en como la descubrió en el cuarto de cierto pelo pincho.

FLASH BACK

Rukia estaba concentradísima leyendo un nuevo manga que se había publicado, había aprovechado ese instante, ya que las hermanas de Ichigo estaban fuera por el fin de semana y el padre de las susodichas dijo que estaría toda la tarde en la clínica y el naranjito, pues no tenia ni idea de donde estaba.

Todo iba bien hasta que escucho un zumbido proveniente del armario donde alguna vez durmió, por mera curiosidad se levanto y lo abrió y se encontró cara a cara con una mosca gigante, si como lo dice la palabra GIGANTE. No se atrevió a gritar pero toma su manga, ro enrollo y comenzó a dar revistazos a diestra y siniestra sin darle ni una sola vez al insecto.

FIN FLASH BACK

Ya estaba agotada, llevaba mas de 10 minutos intentando darle a esa mosca tan fea y grande; la tenia en la mira, sobre el escritorio estaba a punto de darle cuando esta se voló y llego a parar justo en la punta de su nariz. Ya no aguanto más y la voló de su rostro, acto seguido salio como un rayo de la habitación y se dirigió al living, para su grata sorpresa se encontró con el pelinaranja que estaba viendo la televisión, se sentó a su lado sin decir ni una palabra.

-¿Qué pasa enana? Tienes cara de haber visto un fantasma-Ichigo casi no alcanzo a terminar de decirlo ya que se estaba carcajeando por la estupidez que había dicho.

-nada…-el chico se extraño, no le devolvió el insulto-descerebrado-claro, era demasiado bueno para ser verdad.

-enana.

-¡idiota!

-¡estirada!

-¡BICHO RARO!-OK ese recuerdo vino de nuevo a su cabeza.

-¡que no soy raro!-silencio…era raro que esta vez no lo siguiera insultando.

-Rukia… ¿estas bien?-la miro extrañado.

-¡deja de preguntar eso! Claro que estoy bien.

-ya no enfades, uno que se preocupa por ti y solo le gritan-el chico se levanto y se dirigía a su habitación, pero Rukia recordó que arriba estaba su manga, lo quería terminar T_T

-Ichigo…

-ah.

-¿vas a tu habitación?

-emm…creo que si, tonta

-¿me traerías mi manga?-bien tenia que intentarlo, no perdía nada.

-que te crees que soy, tu nana, no tu ven por él-y acto seguido la toma de la mano y se la lleva escaleras arriba.

Demonios, otra vez tendría que enfrentarse a ese asqueroso ser con mucho ojos, ¿dijo mucho ojos? Eso le recordó a Ishida, pues Ichigo le decía cuatro ojos, eso la alegro un poco.

La jalo hasta que entraron, hay le soltó la mano, bien no había rastro de la mosca, pero de repente apareció, ella puso una mano sobre su cara, con la palma hacia la mosca y sintió como se poso en esta.

El chico por su parte vio como Rukia intentaba evadir a la mosca gigante y como esta se poso en la mano de la chica, sin pensarlo le dio un manotazo a la pequeña mano de Rukia aplastando a la gigantesca mosca. Silencio. Terrible silencio, la shinigami quedo en shock, tenia al bicho de mil ojos muerto y aplastado contra la mano del sustituto.

-la…la matas…te-no podía hablar fluidamente.

-claro, me estorbaba-y separo lentamente su mano de la de ella (no se como se sentirá aplastar una mosca pero debe ser asqueroso ugh).

-¡tengo un bicho reventado en mi mano!-acerco su mano violentamente al pecho del chico y paso su mano limpiándose así los restos de la pobre mosca que dio inicio a este fic.

-¡joder Rukia! Me ensuciaste con restos de mosca-paso su mano por la cintura de la shinigami limpiándose el también los restos de la pobre mosca que me había comenzado a caer bien T_T

-¡pervertido!-le planto mansa cachetada por haber pasado su mano por su cintura-¡no vuelvas a hacer eso!-aww tenia un lindo color carmín que le encanto al pelinaranja, y bueno como se dio cuenta de lo que pensaba también se sonrojo.

-¡¿Cómo que pervertido? Yo me estaba limpiando la mano tal y como tú lo hiciste-se defendió sin mucho éxito, ya que la pelinegra le dio otra cacheta.

-¡YA DEJA DE PEGARME RUKIA! ¿Ahora por que fue?

-pues…pues por que se me dio la gana-le iba a plantar otra cachetada pero esta vez el chico alcanzó a detener su mano. Él la miro; ella lo miro; ambos se miraron. Silencio. Se fueron acercando lentamente hasta que sus labios se rozaron levemente, no tenían idea de lo que hacían, pero se sentía bien, poco a poco fueron profundizando el beso pero mucho antes de que se les acabara el aire…

-¡neee-saaann! ¡Con el noooo!-el peluche de león abrió la puerta del armario mirando la escena enternecedora según las ichirukistas, pero para él no. Un sin número de papel cayeron del armario en el que estaba Kon, todos de golosinas ¿Cómo es que un peluche las come? No lo se, pero hay estaban y eran la causa de la mosca que murió en manos de los shinigamis T_T

Ambos se separaron muy sonrojados, otra mosca apareció; Ichigo con cara de pocos amigos la atrapo instantáneamente y la aplasto viendo directamente a Kon, este sin pensárselo se fue al cuarto de las gemelas que para su buena suerte no estaban.

-supongo que esta vez no te limpiaras en mi vestido-dijo medio riendo Rukia, el pelinaranja le vio con cara divertida.

-convénceme de que no lo haga-si lo que viene hubiera sido una linda escena que relatar, pero mi retorcida mente tubo que arruinarla, Kurosaki Isshin corría a gran velocidad hacia el cuarto de su primogénito, escucho un fuerte griterío, mas de lo normal claro y entro derribando la puerta, al ver que ambos tenían algo pegajoso en la ropa dijo lo primero que se le vino a la mente y sabiendo que Isshin es un pervertido imagínense.

-¡¿Qué es lo que tiene en la ropa? ¡¿No me digas que tú y Rukia-chan…?-golpe por cortesía de Ichigo.

-¡no seas pervertido viejo! Son tripas y sesos de mosca, que no vez que es verde-otra vez le da un tortazo a su padre.

-¿es eso cierto Rukia-chan?

-si, Kurosaki-san…con Ichigo estábamos matando una mosca enorme-tono de niña buena, como odiaba sus actuaciones.

-OH! Cuantas veces te he dicho que me digas papá.

-ven enana, vamos por un helado-Ichigo nuevamente la tomo de la mano y se la llevo de hay, pobre Isshin con su mente pervertida recibirá mas de un golpe por parte de su hijo.

Bueno no dije que ocurrió con Kon, el pobre se fue a la habitación de las gemelas pensando que no vendrían ese día, pero "feliz" fue su sorpresa al darse cuenta que llegaron por la noche.

_**Y que tal? Esta muy malo? Al final s eme fueron las ideas T_T mi madre me apuraba para que me fuera a bañar! Pero bueno, espero sus comentarios contractivos y destructivos, ademas acepto de todos menos bombas y ántrax jejeje.**_

_**Cuidense que VIVA EL ICHIRUKI!**_


End file.
